Abandoned
by Vannilliaify
Summary: Yugi has a secret crush on his Aibou, Yami. After they both discuss their feelings, Yugi finally had the boy of his dreams. But what happens when Yugi is haunted by old memories? Puzzleshipping yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned

I do not own Yugioh in any way.

Yugi burst out of the temple, running outside in the harsh, icy cold rain. His hair was getting soaked completley, but he didnt care. The once bright-eyed-full-of-life Yugi was gone, and all that remained was a poor excuse of a broken, lifeless being. His eyes were no longer crimnson-they were a dull grey.

He ran, ran to wherever his feet were taking him. Eventually, he collapsed and almost passed out cold in the middle of a muddy road, unable to carry on. He had lost all feeling in his leg(they went COMPLETLY was numb).

"Why?"

Tears were streaming down Yugi's face in copious amounts. You see, Yami had just been defeated, and he was sent to the afterlife.

No goodbyes.

No sorrow.

No emotions.

No ANYTHING from Yami other than having a hateful yet sad look pointed towards him.

*flash back*

Yugi didn't pay attention to the pleading of Yami's voice, and how it was begging him not to win. But did Yugi listen?

Well…As you may have guessed, he did not.

Yami gave Yugi a silent hate filled glare while he was holding the crying boy. He dropped Yugi's body on the ground, still glaring as he walked his way into the afterlife.

*flashback ends*

"Why did he leave me?!"

Yugi screamed, loud as he could into the sky. He began punching the ground until his knuckles were bloody, screaming and crying loudly as he did so.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME?!"

He then spotted…something…in the distance. As the thing got closer, he realized it was a car, and he willingly allowed himself to get hit.

"Goodbye, cruel world…"

Yugi smiled, shutting his eyes tightly. He waited for a car or something to come along, but instead he felt something push him out of the way.

"Y-Yami?!"

And there he saw Yami crushed under the car, bloody as hell itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep in mind it's still raining. Oh, and Nobody was actually in the car. Strange right? You'll see why.**

* * *

**"Huh?! YAMI?!"**

**Yugi screeched, his hair standing on edge. He struggled to get up, for his legs were still very numb.**

**Yugi painfully forced himself to run, and rushed over to the blood soaked Yami. He was desperately attempting to understand what had just happened.**

**"Yami?…"**

_…A muffled voice came from somewhere, but Yugi couldn't quite understand what it was saying…_

**He whispered, his eyes getting cloudy and regaining a lavender tint. His emotions, besides the fear, sadness, and shock that was overfilling him to the brink. Tears seeped through his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he saw what he had done.**

**"Y-Yugi, it is me…"**

**Yami fought to say this, a thin stream of blood trailed out of his mouth, steadily increasing in width. His chest was open and bleeding, and the taste of blood filled Yami's mouth.**

**Yugi's heart broke into a billon ashes as he picked up his trembling, helpless Aibou. Why did this always happen? Some one always died in front of him, and it was always the person he cared for most.**

**"Why did you come back?"**

_"…ake u…y…gi…"_

_The voice spoke, this time clearer and a bit easier to understand._

**Yugi suddenly spoke softly, brushing Yami's sopping wet yellow bangs out of his face and behind his eyes. His eyes blinked back tears, and he was about to burst.**

**"Just…Why?…"**

**Yugi had his eyes shut tightly and tears were forming. He clenched his teeth tightly, painful pressure being added to his misery.**

**"I…care…a…bou…you…"**

**Yami's voice kept trailing off, and he clenched tightly his fists in agony. His crimson pupils instantaneously shrunk to the size of a pin point, he proceeded to coughed up a final bout of black tinted bloody gunk, gasped, and died right in Yugi's arms.**

**"…I loved you, Yami…"**

**Yugi stood up, a thin string of tears streaming from his eyes.**

_"Wake…Yugi…"_

_The voice said once again, this time louder than before._

**"I hate my life! I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT!"**

**Yugi yelled into the sky, tears that had been held back for so long finally being released. His eyes were now a bloody red, and every thing else was losing color, turning to gray. After a few minutes, he decided to bury Yami's body. He dug a hole with his bare hands, then laid Yami's bloody body into it. He silently cried as he covered up the last bit of his body, and looked sadly at it, crying a river as he did so. The rain continued to pour down as if it were knives, stinging Yugi's skin as it fiercely sliced his face.**

_"Wake up, please Yugi!"_

A panicked voice said as he finally recognized what it was saying.

Yugi awoke, gasping for air. His eyes fluttered open, and immediately he sat straight as a needle in his bed. He was hyperventilating for a few minutes before he finally calmed down, and he looked over at the source of the voice.

"Y-Yami?"

Yugi rubbed his forehead, sighing heavily as he was very confused. Yami's worried expression broke Yugi's heart to see, and he could tell Yami was terrified from whatever happened.

"Ugh…What happened?"

"Well…You did hit your head pretty hard when you slipped and your head crashed into the counter…"

Yami trailed off, looking to the right. Yugi was shocked to hear he had been so clumsy.

…Then again, he was **_ALWAYS_** very clumsy whenever he was around his Aibou…

"What happened after that?"

"I brought you to the hospital."

"But why were you so terrified?"

"Um…You see, when I brought you home earlier, you began yelling my name desperately in your sleep, then you began crying…"

"Huh?"

Without saying a word, Yugi felt Yami's hand hold his, giving a slight squeeze while he did so. This caused Yugi to blush furiously, but Yami didn't seem to notice. He took the younger boy's hand and ran his fingers across Yugi's forehead, so Yugi could feel the stitches he had gotten earlier that day.

"Um…I had to get stitches?"

"Yea, you did."

"And how long was I out?"

"Three hours. But Yugi, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"…Um…well…"

"Is it because of me? Did…did I ever become a terrible thing to you? I'm…I'm sorry…*sniff*…I guess I'll just go to my room in a f-few min-n-utes…"

Yami's lips quivered, amd he bit them harshly as he began to go back to his room, several rooms away from Yugi's. His crimson eyes trailed thin streams of crystal-blue tears and he began to cry, so the multi hair colored boy turned away to hide his face in his indigo leather jacket. Yugi guiltily looked at Yami, feeling like he was going to faint from the overwhelming power of sadness that Yami was exerting.

'_Is it just me or is Yami trying to act over dramatic?'_

Yugi thought to himself, and he sighed with exhaustion.

So, when Yami was about to step out the door, Yugi stopped him by clinging tightly onto his back.

"Wait, it's not YOUR fault! It's…just a memory…"

"…Yugi, are you telling me the ABSOLUTE truth?…"

Yami cautiously eyed Yugi, and Yugi observed how hurt his eyes looked. He loved Yami, but did Yami love him back?

"Yes, I promise I'm telling the ABSOLUTE truth, Yami. Now, will you pretty please turn around?"

Yugi's cute little face was too much for Yami, so he agreed to turn around. Yugi gave Yami a very tight hug, gripping the boy's indigo jacket tightly with such brute force it could've been an anvil holding it down. Yami was taken aback-could Yugi really, truly like him?

The boy moved Yugi's hair out of his face to reveal a pair of beautifully shaded lilac eyes. He sympathetically looked into them, and grabbed his petite little hand. In response, Yugi kissed Yami's hand, and Yami couldn't help but dreamily smile at how soft Yugi's lips were.

Yugi led Yami back to the bed, and he lay on the white bedsheet. Yami soon joined him, still holding the younger boy's petite little hand. Yami let the boy's hand go for a few seconds while he got comfy, smiling as he snuggled closer to Yugi. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Yugi's hair and breathing lightly as he held the younger boy's hand once again. After a few minutes, Yami opened his eyes, sat straight up, and said,

"Yugi, promise you'll never leave…Please, don't leave me…"

"But…I thought you were interested in Tea…"

"What?"

"D-don't you like Tea?"

"Oh, like I'd EVER pick a girl like her over you," he replied, stroking Yugi's hair. He held the 14 year old close to his body, and kissed his forehead.

"B-but Yam-"

"You don't like me…"

"N-no, it's not that! I…well…um…"

Yami waited patiently for an answer, but Yugi was having trouble getting it out.

"I've always liked you."

"Huh?"

"I thought you might hate me for it, but-"

Yugi was interrupted by Yami curling up and pulling him closer to his body, and covering them both with an extremely fluffy blanket.

Yami yawned, and he lightly pressed his forehead against Yugi's. He purred, and smiled as his crimson eyes met Yugi's lilac ones.

"I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too, Yami."

And with that, Yami reached behind him to turn out the lights, hugged Yugi tightly, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
